With the rapid development of intelligent robotic, more and more intelligent cleaners enter into users' home, thereby largely improving comfort and convenience of the live. When selecting and purchasing the intelligent cleaners, the user focuses on intelligence and cleaning efficiency of the product. Further, the walk method of the intelligent cleaner is a key technology of the cleaning system and of the intelligence.
At present, the walk modes of the intelligent cleaners in sale include a random walk mode, an S-shaped walk mode, a spiral walk mode, a designated area sweeping mode and the like. However, a coverage rate corresponding to the walk mode in the related art is low such that sweeping is not complete, thereby making poor user experience.